


Stay

by Darkburst87



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Evil Space Boyfriends, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Hux takes care of Kylo Ren, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkburst87/pseuds/Darkburst87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything falls apart..General Hux takes care of Kylo Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kylux fic. Hux's POV. Please enjoy! ❤

I could say that it all started the moment I saw him laying face down, defeated and hurt, slowly bleeding out onto the frozen forest floor as the snow continues to fall down on top of him, he appeared to be unconscious by the time myself, and two storm troopers had found him in the snow.  
He was badly injured and for some reason I couldn’t explain..seeing him like that..it did something to me..  
something inside of me felt as though it was being shattered into a million pieces. 

I remember that I had leaned down to check his pulse, upon finding one I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. “He’s alive. Get him into the ship we need to treat his wounds right now!” I snapped at the storm trooper who stood to the right of me. Both of the storm troopers ran towards the ship leaving me alone with Kylo Ren. Who surprised me when he reached out to grab ahold of my wrist.

My eyes instantly met his and I found myself almost in a trance like state that couldn’t have lasted more than a minute but it felt longer.

His eyes were intense, large, and a very dark shade of brown.

He spoke softly, his tight grip around my wrist slowly lessening as he said,  
“Hux. I failed. I failed the first order..I’ve failed..more than that..I’ve done something terrible..something that I c-can’t undo…Hux I..”

I quickly took off my coat and as I wrapped it around Ren’s shoulders I found myself speaking in a soft but serious tone of voice,  
“You haven’t failed. You are still here and as long as you are still here and still breathing then you haven’t really failed.  
You are going to come back from this and when you do…they will regret what they have done against the first order..and you won’t show them any mercy even when they beg you for it.”

“Hux..I may have made a mistake..” He whined out as his eyes began to close shut and that’s when I sat down next to him, my hands on his shoulders as I shook him.  
“Don’t think about that right now..You need to stay awake! Dammit Ren..wait I see them..my men they are coming to take you into the ship, to treat your wounds. Stay with me. Stay awake.”  
Right before the storm troopers had gathered him up to take him back onto the ship, I swear I heard a clear and unmistakable voice, one that sounded like Ren’s..in my head. I heard this voice say to me, “Stay with me.”

 

 

Several hours later found me in a room alone once again with a more alert and rapidly healing Kylo Ren.

 

“How long have you been here?” Ren asked with his eyes fixed on my own. I anxiously looked away from his stare as I said, “Since I brought you back onto the ship.”

“For that long?”

“It hasn’t been that long..honestly how can you even have any concept of time..?”

He slowly brought his arm up, his hand was beside his head and in one fluid motion he extended one slender, pale as snow index finger to the side of his head, softly tapping onto the side of it as he said,  
“I know how long it’s been. It’s been hours and you haven’t slept.”  
My hands held tightly onto the sides of my chair as I began to feel something creep into my head..a slightly chilling sensation..my body felt a little bit colder but the feeling was not unpleasant as much as it was oddly soothing.  
“Stay out of my head.”  
I said to him, my voice sounded less confident than I had wanted it to sound. My voice shook. That feeling lingered for a couple of minutes before it was gone again and I felt more like myself..

“I can’t promise that I will. I won’t make promises I can’t keep. I like your mind too much to stay away from it.”

“I don’t care if you like it..you can like it all you want without being in it. You can like it from a distance.”

Ren’s eyes widened with amusement and he let out a quiet laugh. His laugh sounded genuine and I found myself wanting to hear his laugh more often.  
“Come here.” Ren said with a suddenly more serious tone of voice. “Come closer General.”  
I should have gotten up to leave and I should have walked away, not towards him like he wanted. But in the end I did as he asked. He was sitting up in a small one person bed in the medical room of the ship.  
I was now standing directly in front of Kylo Ren who had a dark red blanket wrapped loosely around his shoulders.  
All of his other wounds have healed completely and without any trace that they were ever there at all, except for one. One slightly pink long and thin scar across his face.  
“What is it? What do you want?” I asked him as I felt something, like an unseen force that brought me even closer to Ren. It felt like I had been pushed by someone. Pushed so that I was standing extremely close to Ren now. My arms were on either side of him, my hands twisted into the sheets to keep me from falling. I was nearly falling down on top of Ren as it was. He didn’t seem to mind all that much that I was taking up all of his personal space.

“Ren” I breathed out his name seconds before I felt one of his hands come up to rest onto the side of my face. His fingers gently stroking my cheek and then my jaw.

“Why didn’t you leave me there? Outside in the snow? And don’t tell me that the reason is because you were ordered by Snoke to rescue me. I know about that already but there’s another reason and I want you to tell me what that reason is.”

“I don’t need to tell you, you can see into my mind..I have no doubt that you already have.”

Ren smiled as he tilted his own head slightly upwards, his lips were inches above my own and I could feel the warmth of them on my own even though they weren’t actually touching mine. But they were so close, but not close enough.  
“Then do something to change that.”  
Ren’s voice was soft and barely above a whisper. I lost any sense of self control that I had been trying hard to hold onto and I closed the distance between us. My lips covered Ren’s and as soon as I did that I could feel him instantly returning my kiss, his teeth gently pulling onto the bottom of my lip, which soon lead to deeper kisses, and it was unbelievable to think that all of this had started with only one kiss. I soon gave up on trying to keep any count of how many kisses were being exchanged. He eventually leaned away from me, giving us time to catch our breath and then he leaned forward, his head resting on my chest and without thinking I brought my hand up to his hair. I ran my fingers through those soft, dark tousled waves until I felt him tense up. I dropped my hand from were it previously was. I was too aware of the chill that had crept upon me at the absence of his warmth.

Ren sat up and he met my eyes. I felt frozen in place. I wondered if I should walk away, and just go back to how things were, go back to pretending that I don’t care for this reckless and over emotional force user…I kept thinking of what I should do but I couldn’t find it in myself to move away from him.  
He spoke up, his voice successfully silencing my distressed thoughts,  
“You could if you wanted to.  
You do know that you could physically move away from me right now..I’m not using the force on you to prevent you from moving. You could simply walk out of this room and just go back to pretending that you don’t care about me.”

“It isn’t that simple. Nothing that involves you is ever simple and even though I could turn and walk away right now I don’t want to.”  
I leaned forward, to press another kiss onto his lips. It wasn’t a gentle kiss either, this one was rougher then the previous ones. He smiled against my lips as he brought up his arms to firmly wrap them around my waist. Holding me to him.  
“So you will stay with me?” He asked, his voice sounding low and soft to my ears. I looked into his eyes before I answered him, my own voice gently echoing off the walls of the small medical room,  
“Yes Ren..I will stay with you.”


End file.
